Episode 8725 (4th September 2015)
Plot Simon apologises to Leanne in the hope that she'll still be willing to buy him a new phone. Fiz tells Chesney, Kirk, Beth and Sinead about Hope's cancer. Sally and Tim book the wedding on 5th October at the bistro, which now has a marriage licence. Tim is alarmed by Sally's lavish - and expensive - plans for the big day. Carla promises to pay Nick the money she spent on his account. Nick tells her it isn't about the money and the important thing is getting herself sorted. His kindness annoys her and she throws him out, telling him to return to Erica for his own good. Simon is sent home from school for fighting. He tells Leanne the boys were picking on him for having a rubbish phone. Sally and Beth antagonise each other at the factory when Sally tells Aidan that Fiz is perfectly fine despite being off sick. Leanne runs herself a bath and orders Simon to do the dishes but he shoves her and goes to a mate's instead. Unseen by Simon, Leanne falls against a table and is knocked out cold. Cathy wants to help Roy deal with his grief and gets advice from Yasmeen. Tim's fears are exacerbated when Dev tells him that a mate ended up £50,000 in debt after getting married. Leanne's bath overflows and causes a damp patch on the ceiling of the kebab shop. Dev ignores it at first as he's too embarrassed to disturb Leanne. Nick tells Michelle about Carla's latest stunt. She immediately marches over to her flat and gives her the number for Steve's therapist, telling her to call him or they're done. Tim wants to postpone the wedding because of the cost. Sally admits she was teasing him and they'll work within their budget. Dev and Mary enter the flat when water starts dripping downstairs. Aidan tells Fiz she's sacked if she doesn't provide a doctor's note. Tyrone steps in and tells him their daughter has cancer. Aidan and an onlooking Sally feel ashamed. Dev and Mary find Leanne unconscious on the floor and call an ambulance. Cast Regular cast *Leanne Tilsley - Jane Danson *Simon Barlow - Alex Bain *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *Sally Webster - Sally Dynevor *Tim Metcalfe - Joe Duttine *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Chesney Brown - Sam Aston *Beth Sutherland - Lisa George *Sinead Tinker - Katie McGlynn *Kirk Sutherland - Andrew Whyment *Carla Connor - Alison King *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Cathy Matthews - Melanie Hill *Aidan Connor - Shayne Ward *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Yasmeen Nazir - Shelley King *Dev Alahan - Jimmi Harkishin *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Mary Taylor - Patti Clare Guest cast None Places *Coronation Street exterior *5 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *9 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen and hallway *Underworld - Factory floor *Nick's Bistro *Victoria Street *Jamila House *Prima Doner *18a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen and bathroom *12 Victoria Court - Living room/kitchen Notes *Neil Finnighan was credited as the Stunt Co-ordinator on this episode. *''TV Times'' synopsis: After being caught fighting at school, Simon lashes out at Leanne and leaves her unconscious; the locals come to terms with Hope's condition; Nick insists that Carla should get help for her gambling addiction; and Sally makes a joke about wanting an expensive wedding, but Tim believes her and suggests they put it on hold for a couple of years. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 6,090,000 viewers (12th place). Category:2015 episodes